


Hide and Seek

by M2C



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hide and Seek, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M2C/pseuds/M2C
Summary: It started with an innocent game of hide and seek until Dan and Phil chose a tiny space for hiding. Does Dan have a crush on his best friend? Does Phil?Fluff and a lead to smut? Sort of...





	Hide and Seek

Tonight's a fantastic foursome night and the guys are playing hide and seek at Chris's house. It's PJ's turn to count as Chris manages to get himself under his bed and Dan runs towards the closet. Phil has no idea of where to go, it seems every obvious hiding spot had been already used that night. 

He was starting to freak out trying to cover his almost-two-meter self with a tiny blanket when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. It was Dan urging Phil to join him in the closet. Phil saw the opportunity and took it without hesitation, he knew they would be a bit cramped in such a small place but it was that or being caught immediately so he thanked his best friend with a big smile and jumped right in front of him closing the closet door behind them.

As Dan noticed how close they really were (which was much more than what he had thought) he felt his face turn red and thanked the darkness there for not letting Phil see him. Dan had had a crush on his best friend for some time now, and being so close to him he could feel his the older man's minty breath on his lips had unconveniently turned him on.

They both heard how PJ stopped counting to start looking; the adrenaline only adding to Dan's lust. He payed attention to everything. He felt Phil's lips less than two inches apart from his. He heard PJ's footsteps coming closer, and he could swear he felt how this made the man in front of him tense his muscles, which he found really hot. He saw, thanks to a dim glare of light, how Phil bit his bottom lip in such a slowly and sexy way as if he was purposefully torturing Dan; that's when he realized he had a hard on and he let a out a gasp. Phil brough up a finger to Dan's lips trying to silence him but he gave him the contact he was desperate for, getting the opposite effect since Dan let out a quiet moan. 

He felt so embarassed to have done this in front of Phil! Of course his friend had heard him moan before, he always did it for videos and to fool around but it was a joke, this time was different! Dan heard how PJ headed over to them and he could only think about how he was going to explain the akward sound he just made when he felt one of Phil's hand grip thighly around his waist as the other made its way to the back of his neck. Then nothing else mattered when the blue eyed boy pressed their lips together in a passionate but slow kiss. Dan was truly confused but he lost the ability to ask questions as he felt how soft and warm the lips he only fantasized of kissing were and how firm was Phil's touch yet how caring. 

Just as the two boys were turning the kiss more lustful than romantic, the door handle creaked and they both thanked god it hadn't been oiled in a while as they separated from each other to run towards the home base even if they knew none of them would beat PJ, who didn't seem to have seen anything.

Given that PJ saw Phil first,now it was his turn to be the seeker but he turned his friends down saying it was late and he'd fall asleep while counting. Meanwhile Dan hadn't said a word since he came out of the hiding spot; he was too busy formulating in his mind the thousands of questions he had just to try not fucking it up when he asked them to his roommate. Dan didn't even notice what was going on until Phil took his hand to set off to their house. He blushed at the touch even it they usually held hands because this time was different, this time they were holding hands after having kissed.

Once in the cab, Dan tried to say something about what had happened but Phil cut him off talking about a game he had downloaded for the gaming channel and then about what they needed to buy for the apartment and then about any other trivial topic as long as it avoided Dan asking anything about the closet kiss. This went on for the entire ride and it frustrated Dan, but he didn't really know what else to do besides listen as his best friend rambled non stop and pretend nothing had happened, maybe it was better that way.

The two men walked the stairs up to their apartment and as Dan tried to find the correct key in his key chain he felt how Phil hugged him from behind and started kissing the side of his neck. He was really confused now but he was also quite horny since he had been struggling to hide the hard on he got in the closet.

"Phil..." Dan whimpered in a mix of frustration and lust. "Mmhmm?" was the response he got as Phil was still working on Dan's neck sending a hot breath through that particularly sensitive skin in the younger boy. "Why--" Dan felt like he couldn't even let ou a word from how good it felt, "why are you doing this?" Dan managed to let out in a deep voice. "Because," Phil started, "I find you freaking hot." Dan liked how he didn't swear even in a situation like this one and he absolutely adored hearing Phil call him hot.

Without really knowing how, Dan got the correct key and opened the door to their apartment. As soon as he did, Phil pushed him against the wall while closing the door behind them. The black haired man took the other's shirt off and unbuttoned his own. Dan was sure he must have been hallucinating! Kissing the boy he had been in love with for so long. For Phil it was quite similar, daring to take the first step and kiss this gorgeous boy in a closet! He thought of the irony and chuckled at the thought, killing the mood a bit but he didn't regret it since he decided he needed to say it, he needed Dan to know before another second passed.

"I love you, Daniel Howell." Phil said, "Always have, always will." He would have paid to take a photo of Dan's reaction. The younger boy still had lust in his eyes, but Phil's recent comment left him in shock. Dan looked truly beautiful with this expression of disbelief at hearing such wonderful words mixed with what could only be love for the man who said them. He looked so vulnerable and inocent but also confident and hot, definitely hot. 

"Phil..." started Dan, not knowing how to bottle so many emotions into so little time, "you have always been there for me, you've saved me and I mean it, I have so much to thank you for. I love you more than you could imagine." Their lips joined in a sweet short kiss before Phil's gaze went back to Dan's naked torso, getting turned on again. "Your bedroom or mine?" He asked.


End file.
